


Como siempre ha sido

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Vas a venir a buscarme, Ace? Sé que estás lejos. Nuestros caminos se separaron hace tiempo. La primera vez no me dolió, tal vez porque te vi irte con una sonrisa, en busca de un sueño que pocos entendían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como siempre ha sido

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _One Piece no me pertenece. Este drabble es hecho sin fines de lucro por y para fans._
> 
>  _La culpa de este drabble otra vez la tiene mi hermano._

_  
_

* * *

¿Vas a venir a buscarme, Ace? Sé que estás lejos. Nuestros caminos se separaron hace tiempo. La primera vez no me dolió, tal vez porque te vi irte con una sonrisa, en busca de un sueño que pocos entendían. Yo en ese tiempo tampoco podía entenderlo demasiado, aunque me maravillaba ante la idea de surcar los mares, como tanto tú y Sabo habían pretendido.

¿Me vas a llevar contigo esta vez? Ambos sabemos que nuestros caminos son distintos. Nuestro afán es cruzarnos cada tanto para así asegurarnos que estamos bien. Yo siempre supe, en la distancia, que tú lo estabas. Por supuesto, ¡eres Ace! El que se tiene que preocupar por el otro, eres tú; yo siempre ando metiéndome en problemas.

Cuando vengas a buscarme ¿me vas a cargar en tu espalda, como cuando éramos chicos? Crecimos. Hoy logro entender tus motivos, eso que siempre te movió por dentro, la necesidad de defender lo que crees que debes defender, más allá de estar en lo correcto o no. Y aunque algunos no te comprendan, Ace, yo sí.

¿Me vas a hacer rabiar? La segunda vez que te fuiste, fue distinto. Tú sonreías, pero pese a eso no fue una despedida feliz. Te fuiste para nunca más volver. ¿Ya no vas a venir a buscarme, a ver como estoy? Me hubiera gustado haber viajado contigo.

Sueño con el día en el que tu bote se acerque a mi barco y extiendas tu brazo invitándome a ir.

— _¡Vamos, Luffy!_

Pero ya no puedo ir. Aunque quiera, no puedo. Tengo a mis _nakamas_ conmigo, que me necesitan tanto como yo a ellos, y ahora más que nunca.

— _Estaremos bien, Ace._

Incluso puedo visualizar tu sonrisa de satisfacción y tranquilidad, al comprobar que por fin lo entiendo y que logro estar bien por mis propios medios. Y si bien las lágrimas caen y lo seguirán haciendo, ya no duele tanto. Quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi, aunque yo no sea ni la cuarta parte de pirata que tú lo has sido.

Gracias por venir a buscarme, pero ahora sí que no puedo ir contigo. Los chicos me esperan. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, aguardan por mí. No puedo defraudarlos, no puedo defraudarte.

¡Dije que iba a iniciar mi propia aventura! La vida de por sí lo es. Adiós, Ace. Nos volveremos a ver, tarde o temprano… como siempre ha sido.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *


End file.
